


June: Happy Birthday Grunkles

by Amydiddle



Series: Hunkles Calendar 2k17 [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Happy Birthday to the old geezer Grunkles, Hopefully the only multichapter fic, Hunkles Calendar, June - Freeform, June 15, Mabel is a little ray of sunshine, Stan O' War, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Six years ago, Stanley was celebrating his birthday by throwing a party with no other reason but to get money. Stanford was celebrating it by planning how to kill Bill Cipher in another world.Now it is June 15 in the year 2017; their fifth birthday together after so many years apart. They had been sailing on their ship the 'Stan o' War II' for almost six years. They expect a small celebration as they sail towards Oregon with their great-niece and nephew on board.They really should have expected a Mabel-sized birthday celebration.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://gfhunklescalendar2017.tumblr.com/

The normal calm of the ocean was something the two usual residents of the _Stan o’ War II_ enjoyed. How the waves rocked the boat. How the sea smell made everything have an interesting smell. The endless water just gave them the impression that there was so much more out there in the world for them even at the age they were.

The gentle calm of the sea was not what the two men had received that morning thanks to the two newest additions to the ship.

Mabel and Dipper Pines had been picked up from their home in California at the beginning of the summer. The past few summers had worked like this. The twins would sail up to Oregon with their great uncles and take a bus to Gravity Falls when they reached the shore. It had been the perfect system but things were about to change. After this summer, both of them would be headed off to college.

Mabel was not focused on that as she rolled out of her bunk. The young seventeen-year-old had a mission this lovely morning and she intended for it to go well. She giggled to herself as she tied up her hair and pulled on her special birthday celebration sweater. 

She looked over at the bottom bunk on the bed and sighed dramatically at the curtain her brother had hung up. She had told him that they needed to get up early. With how little Stanford slept and how early Stanley got up it had to be now or bust.

“Dipper,” she staged whispered and poked at the curtain. “Dipper wake up.”

There was no response except for an annoyed groan. Mabel sent an annoyed look at the curtain and tapper her foot on the floor. They did not have time for her brother to sleep in.

“You got till the count of three. If you aren’t up by then I will lay on you~.”

There was no response.

“One.”

Nothing.

“Two.”

Mabel grabbed the side of the curtain and hummed to herself happily. There was no response.

“Three!”

She pulled the curtain back and readied a jump. Mabel frozen when she found a water pistol aimed at her face and her twin brother’s grinning face behind it.

“Not today, Mabel,” Dipper said cockily as he readied the water gun, “Not today.”

Mabel did not have time to block when the cold water hit her face. The girl laughed and pushed through to shove her brother.

“Not my fault you sleep forever on important days,” she said as she wiped the water from her face.

“I do not sleep forever,” Dipper rolled his eyes. He put the plastic gun down and stood up.

“You do, but we don’t got time for that. We have pancakes to make and old men to surprise.” She grabbed her brother’s shoulders and shook him in excitement, “This is gonna be their best birthday ever.”

Dipper laughed and grabbed his twin’s arms to try and get her to stop shaking him. The squeeze on her arms seemed to be enough indication to her that she should stop.

“Sorry. Excited.”

“It’s cool,” Dipper chuckled and reached for his glasses, “You go get started on the breakfast. I’ll get dressed.”

“You got it, bro-bro.” Mabel gave a mock salute and slipped out of the room. She kept her humming soft as she passed the room where her two uncles slept. The girl happy to find the kitchen area empty so she could work in peace.

She hummed the birthday song under her breath as she pulled the ingredients out of the cabinets and fridge. Mabel started to dance around the kitchen space as she started to make the pancakes. The teen sent a big grin over her shoulder when her brother walked into the room.

“Why do you need me again?” Dipper asked as he looked at the batter mix, “You seem to have everything under control.”

“Because it is supposed to be a morning breakfast surprise from the both of us,” Mabel explained, “I can’t take all the credit.”

She tapped the spoon on the side of the bowl and hummed to herself in thought. “Should I put in chocolate chips or no?”

Dipper shrugged and walked over to make sure the heat was on for the pancakes to get cooked. “I don’t know,” he said, “Your choice.”

“Chocolate it is then,” Mabel said and poured in half a bag of chocolate chips. She made sure the chips were stirred in well before moving to the stove. Without a word, she handed over the bowl to Dipper.

Dipper took the bowl with a nod and stirred it once before he began to pour out the batter. He yawned to himself and watched the pancake. Next to him his sister put down two plates for him to stack the pancakes with.

“Wish we had some fruit and whipped cream to dress these things up with,” Mabel said.

“We did. You ate it all the first night we were on this boat,” Dipper reminded her as he flipped the first pancake over.

“Oh yeah,” Mabel sighed, “It was worth it.” She smiled to herself and watched as her brother cooked the pancakes.

They fell into a silence as they watched the pancakes cook. Dipper go about three pancakes in when Mabel finally cracked.

“I am going to go wake them up.”

“Don’t you want to wait until I have more on the plates?” Dipper asked with a smile. He knew his sister was too eager to show off the surprises she had in store to keep quiet. Especially so close to the reveal.

Mabel was already out the door.

“You just need to put one more to make two for each,” she called back, “They won’t get up that fast! They are a hundred now!”

Dipper laughed and shook his head at his sister as he flipped another pancake. Her logic was lost to him but he knew that their uncles were going to have the best birthday ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Stanford and Stanley had taken to the deck after breakfast; kicked out by their niece and nephew. Mabel had assured them that the special job would not be needed until it was closer to lunch time. The older twins made sure everything was stable before they let themselves relax and enjoy the calmness of the ocean and the clearness of the sky.

It was the perfect morning to have a small party in the middle of nowhere. Stan had settled himself down on a chair on the deck and decided to take a sun nap before the warmth became too unbearable. Stanford sat beside him with a book Dipper had gotten him at Christmas. It had seemed like an interesting novel and he was happy to find he had the time to get into it while he waited for the younger twins to be done with whatever they were doing below.

The story took over him as he got immersed in the plot. The old sailor did not even notice the passage of time as the sun slowly rose overhead. Ford was halfway through the climax of the story when a hand touched his shoulder and pulled him back into the land of reality.

He jumped with a start and the book fell to the deck with a slam. He turned his head ready to reprimand his brother for disturbing him but found the bright smile of Mabel Pines.

“Sorry, Grunkle Ford, didn’t mean to spook ya. Thought you heard me when I came up here.”

Stanford pushed the annoyance he had felt down as far as he could. It had not been Mabel’s fault he had not been paying enough attention to his surroundings. Usually he was very aware of what happened around him.

“It’s quite alright, dear,” he got out and leant down to pick up the book, “Did you need something?”

Mabel’s smile seemed to get brighter and she clapped her hands together.

“It’s time for your super special job!”

Stanford got the book off the deck and rested it in his lap once he was sure there had not been any damage to the spine or the pages.

“Already?” He looked at his niece with a confused smile. Barely any time had passed from breakfast and she had said it would take some time.

“Yes, already, it is almost noon,” She laughed and pointed over at Stan, “Grunkle Stan is gonna turn red if he doesn’t wake up soon.”

Ford looked over at his brother to find the girl was right. Stan had started to get a red tint as he napped in the sun. His arms had got a nice red glow that would be painful the longer they were exposed to the sun.

“I should wake him up.”

“No need,” Mabel waved off the idea and grabbed her great uncle’s hand, “Dipper will be up in a sec. You just got to worry about having the most fun with me, your favorite niece.”

The teen pulled Stanford to his feet and he quickly caught his book before he fell to the deck again. She wasted no time in pulling him below back to the kitchens. The only pause she had was when Dipper passed them so she could tell him to grab the sun screen.

When they entered the kitchens Stanford finally saw what his surprise job would be. On the counter, just taken out of a pan, was a simple cake. It had already been covered in a base coat of pink icing; perfectly smooth out that it seemed it was made already covered. The cake seemed ready to be decorated more from what Ford could judge by the array of items that had been scattered on the small counter.

“Surprise!” Mabel said cheerily and made little jazz hands, “You said you wanted to help. Soooo, I decided the most fun thing you can do is cake decorating!”

She moved for her great uncle’s side and went behind the counter. Mabel popped back up she had an icing bag full of white frosting. She placed it gently next to an almost empty bowl of pink icing. Next to the bowl was an array of knives and tools made for cake decorating. Ford was pretty sure they had not had them on the ship before Mabel and Dipper had arrived so the only conclusion was that his niece had put a lot of thought into her birthday plans for the two of them.

“It is just gonna be you and me decorating a cake together and snacking on frosting,” she said enthusiastically, “Isn’t that great!?!”

Stanford looked over the items again and a smile appeared on his face. The amount of effort his great niece and nephew were going through just for them was quite heartwarming.

“It’s superb,” he said as he pushed up his sweater’s sleeves.

“Then get to washing, Grunkle Ford, we have art to make.”

Mabel pointed over at the sink and rolled up her own sleeves. She stuck her finger in the bowl with the little bit of pink icing that remained and licked it off with a happy expression on her face.  

“Alright,” Stanford said as he moved to stand next to her, “What do we do first?”

“Well, anything you want. I got sprinkles, white icing we can dye, some little gumdrop candies, and candles.”

“Anything? Didn’t you have a plan?” Stanford asked as he looked over the array of items Mabel had laid out for him.

“It’s your birthday cake,” she laughed and walked to the other side of the counter, “I am not here to tell you how to do it. I am here to have fun and help you if you need anything.”

Ford frowned at the sentiment and looked up at his niece’s bright smile. With a quick glance, down at the tools she had provided he grabbed the piping bag and looked at the round cake as he tried to get an idea with what he wanted to do.

If Mabel had been the one to decorate the cake it would have been covered in sprinkles and sweet treats that it would rot his teeth on contact. If Dipper decorated it, he could see it being specific to their interests. If Stan did it he would either have a joke on it or be just as sugar filled as Mabel’s idea. This did not matter to Stanford; it was a cake for him to decorate.

He grabbed the piping bag and spun the cake around on the plate to look at it on all angles. An idea sprung into his head and he made a small dollop of frosting on the edge.

“Oooo, nice choice,” Mabel encouraged as she turned on some music from her phone.

Stanford gave a hesitant smile and estimated an even amount of space before he put another; in the decision to make it go around the edge. The music kept him on track but he had to make sure each little dollop of frosting was perfectly spaced.

Mabel watched with a smile on her face and snacked on the sprinkles.

“So, you guys are a hundred now?” Mabel said casually as she pulled a camera from her pockets, “How’s that feel?”

Stanford gave a laugh as he pulled the bag back so he could answer his niece. He did not want to ruin the evenness of the dollops.

“We aren’t a hundred,” he said evenly as he put another blot of frosting on the cake. “But I guess it feels…the same? Once you reach our age nothing much changes.”

He put another blot of frosting down and turned the cake. Ford did not even notice the click of the camera over Mabel’s music. Focused on the task at hand and, eventually, Mabel’s quiet singing as she hummed along with the words. The singing got a little louder with every song and Stanford found himself singing along with the unfamiliar words.


End file.
